


Khaleesi *Modern Khal Drogo

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Isabella *Izzy* just moved to America from Australia. Stopping for gas one day she runs into the bike group, the Dorthraki's Khalasar *or group* Their leader Drogo *Khal* sees this innocent looking girl who resembles his late wife Daenerys. She is beautiful and catches his eye.Will the innocence of Izzy tame this scary leader?





	1. Chapter 1

I pulled up to the gas station. My friends in the back either talking or asleep. I had just moved here and was going on a tour of the country with my friends. I had gone to school with them since they was exchange students and when I thought of moving. I moved here to be with them.

We was right now in Florida. Miami Florida. It was beautiful here. I got up while Jack paid for gas. As I started filling the car with gas I heard the familiar roar of motorcycles getting closer. I looked up at the road as the said motorcycles came our way.

There was dozens over dozens there. But the one at the very front was who caught my attention. He was all Male. 

I always had a thing for males with long hair and muscles. He was wearing all leather. It was manly and a turn on. I bit my lip. I saw the group pull in as Jack walked out. I saw the leader of the ride look my way. 

So I quickly looked away and put everything back since the gas was done. 

"Izzy. You guys should go to the bathroom before we get going." Jack said. I gave him a small smile and nod. I grabbed my bag from inside the car and walked inside. I walked to the bathroom and cringed at the smell. 

I finished my business I washed my hands and walked out the bathroom. I walked to the soda and grabbed myself a sprite and then went to the chips after grabbing a thing of blow pops, and snickers. I grabbed some cool ranch Doritos.

I then walked to the line at the register. I wanted to get back on the road before my friends made an idiot of themselves with that biker club or gang. I don't know. Knowing them they would do something stupid to be funny.

I looked over out the window and saw that my friends was over looking at the bikes. Please don't be stupid. Please don't be stupid. I mentally begged them.

I looked at the person in front of me. I froze seeing it was the most intimidating one of the group. The one that I assume is the leader. The teenaged cashier girl and her co worker was giving him heart eyes as he walked up to them.

Since he can't see me I could look over the back side of this dangerously handsome man. And to be honest I was really liking what I was seeing. He was a real handsome man.  
I felt my face heat up when he looked back at me. I heard a deep husky chuckle. I heard him mumble in a language I didn't understand but kept my gaze down. 

"What is your name? I haven't seen you before?" He said in English. I looked up at him. I was a tiny person, standing at only 5'1. He was a fucking giant.  
I looked up at his dark blue eyes. 

"I'm not from here. We are just passing threw." I said. He looked me over. "Well that is a shame. Where are you headed?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up more.

I shyly shrugged. "We're taking a road trip." I said. "Where in Australia?" He asked. I gave him a small smile. "Melbourne." I said. He nodded. He turned back at the cashier. "Put hers on my card Carly." He said. 

The teenager glowed when he said her apparent name. She nodded. 

I felt the items in my arms being lifted and I watched him put them on the counter. "You don't have to do that." I said. He threw me a small smirk that made my heart jump and then skip a beat .

"I want to." He said, before handing the cashier a card. He still looked at me as I walked up to take the bag of my things. But before I could grab it a warm, strong, giant hand grabbed my tiny one gently. 

"What's your name?" He asked. I looked up at him. His eyes penetrated my soul. "It's kind of rude to ask for my name, and not give yours first." I said. "Drogo." He told me.   
It was a strange name, but for some reason, it suited him. 

He raised a dark eyebrow at me, waiting for me to tell him my name. I bit my lip shyly and felt a bit of cockiness appear inside me. "I will tell you my name if we ever meet again." I said moving my hand out of his grasp.

I took my bag and started to the door. I small grin on my headed face.

I felt his warm hand on my elbow. 

"Trust me little girl. I will find you again." He told me. I looked at him and smiled softly , and nodded. He let me go and I walked to the car. I got into the drivers seat and put my drink into the holder and waited for everyone to get back into the car.

"Hey Izzy. That one scary dude it starring at us." My one friend Riley said. I looked out the window to see that Drogo was looking right at me. Something inside me wanted to stay. Wanted to run into his arms and never leave.

I then drove off looking at him.

 

If only I knew that this was the beginning of my true adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter about Drogo after he leaves the gas station

Khal Drogo's POV

 

I watched the girl leave. I couldn't believe how much she looked like Daenerys.  I actually thought it was her but I knew that it wasn't her. I watched her die. I watched both Daenerys and our son died. 

There was some problems during the child birth. And though the doctors tried to save them, they weren't able to. Our marriage was an arranged one, but over time we fell in love with each other.

I miss her everyday.

I started working on my bike once more when we got to the bar. I was blocking out my men talking until I heard something I didn't like. 

"That chick at the gas station was hot. I wonder if she would've let me rev her engine." One said. I glared at the wrench in my hand. My grip tightening. 

"That was the lamest thing you just said." Another said in a bored tone. "Plus I don't think she would." The bored tone said once again. "Really? She would probably spread her legs for us." I was getting angrier at the conversation.

"Why would you say that? She looks scared of her own fucking shadow." I looked over and looked at Ash the bored one, and Rami the one I wanted to punch.

"Please a beautiful girl like that, driving with a bunch of guys. How much you want to bet she's sleeping with them." Rami said. 

I got up and calmly walked over to them. As I got to Rami I punched him off his chair. "You watch your tongue." I growled at him. I looked at me and nodded.   
I walked inside and got a beer. 

I sat at the bar and once I ordered my drink, and glared at the bar table. 

I couldn't get the girl out of my fucking head! Why the fuck am I thinking of some kid!

Who knows if I'll ever see her again!

I wanted to see her. 

The innocence that radiated from her wide eyes. The way she bit her lip made me grow hard. It was teasing. Yet I knew she didn't do it to be a tease. She was beautiful and I wanted to meet her again.

I didn't even know her name. 

Why am I acting like some weak man!?

I am a Khal. I can't be weak. 

Daenerys made me weak with the love I had for her. But now she's gone, and it still hurt.

I swore then and there that I would never fall for another woman and have a weakness.

But still... 

I still cant forget her.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped at the Yuma Desert in Arizona. It was sandy and hot. But it looked great for pictures. I took my shoes off and walked along the sand. We had stopped at a cute little church for Sunday service, and I hadn't changed out of my dress yet so the wind moved the fabric of my dress with its airy fingers.

I saw Jack taking pictures. He was studying photography in collage and so he took his camera with him everywhere he goes. He was really good.

I walked around happily. It was calming. 

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze. This was nice. I enjoyed the sun and the wind. It felt great on my skin. I enjoyed it immensely. 

I soon heard someone calling my name, breaking my concentration. I smiled and looked at Lucas who called me. He waved me back to the car. I sighed and walked back, taking it as a sign to comeback so we can leave.

We got in and Jack drove off. I put my feet up onto the dash looking out the window.  The wind was now pulling my hair back with its flowy fingers as I put the window down.  
I put my headphones in to listen to my audio books, and soon fell asleep. When I awoke we was parked outside of a bikers bar. 

I raised my eye brow at Jack. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "We want to drink a bit, and this was the first bar we saw." He said with a careless shrug. "What if its like the first From Dusk Till Dawn movie and show?" I teased.

He threw me a grin. "Then at least I'll die from beautiful women." He threw back, making me roll my eyes at him. 

I pushed myself out of the car and soon felt Zac's arm wrap around my shoulder. Though gay, he was the one who protected me the most. He would probably start a fight cause some guy I didn't want to look at me, looked at me.

He tried to when he was drunk. Turns out the guy wanted to talk to me about him, and they went home together. He thanked me for the best one night stand.  
We walked inside and everyone stopped to look at us. 

I bit my lip nervously. A big buff guy came up to us. "Can we help you? This is a privet bar." He said. "I told you, From Dusk Till Dawn." I whispered to Jack. I then turned to the bouncer. "I'm sorry sir. We was unaware that this was a privet bar. We will leave now." I said with a smile. 

He looked me over and smiled. "Well I don't mind if a pretty thing like you stays and keeps me company." He flirted. 

Before any of us could say anything back, a voice spoke up. "Don't worry Miles. Their with us." The deep familiar voice said. I froze and when this, 'Miles' stepped away to look at the man who spoke I saw that it was Drogo from the gas station.

He grinned and walked up to us. Looking into my eyes. 

I felt my cheeks heat up to a red blush as he got closer from the look in his eyes. I eventually had to look away from the intense heat in his eyes.

He stopped when he was right in front of me. He gently nudged my chin to make me look up at him, making me bite my lip more.

His thumb played with my lower lip that happened to be captured by my teeth, until I released it. 

Hello little dragon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khal Drogo and Isabella flirt a bit

I looked up at the hulking man in front of me.   
My mouth going a little dry at the sight of him.   
He gave a little grin looking me up and down. I found myself hoping he liked what he saw.   
"So these are friends of yours?" He asked looking away from me to look at the friends I brought with me.   
I nodded. "Yeah. James, Jack, Zac, and Apisi." I said introducing everyone. They gave that greeting nod to each other.  
"And what about your name? I believe that you promised that I would get your name when we saw each other again." He said with that grin back on his face as he looked at me.  
I felt my face heat up.  
"I'm Isabella." I told him. "A name to match." He said. I blushed and looked down. He was quite the charmer.   
I looked over at my friends who was now ordering drinks. "What about you little dragon? What is your drink of choice?" Drogo asked looking at me still.   
I could feel my face heat up in my shyness under his deep brown gaze. "I'm not the biggest drinker." I said shyly. I then looked at Zac and whispered into his ear. He nodded and looked at the bartender.   
"Hey handsome. Can I get my girl here a good screwdriver? But with more orange juice and no one ice cube." Zac asked with a flirtatious tone.  
The bartender looked at me and then at Zac before walking away.   
I bit my lip as I kept feeling the handsome Drogo look at me. So I looked around the place. I saw a pool table and smiled. "Do you play?" I asked. He looked back at the bar game and then back at me.  
"I play." He held out a large arm. "Shall we?" I nodded.   
We walked to the pool table I watched as he started the game. It was somewhat strange seeing him doing this. It was like he was to powerful to do something as simple as setting up and playing a game of pool.  
___

After the game of pool and small talk, he won. I knew I wasn't the best at pool but I got to get held by him as he helped me.  
And oh boy, Did it feel good. And he smelt good as well.  
"Join me outside." He said and walked away with his drink. I shyly followed him. Something inside of me said I could trust him.  
We walked outside and there was a small lake there so we sat there. "Tell me about yourself." He said. I looked at him.  
I shrugged and looked down shyly.   
"There isn't much to tell. I grew up in Australia, I kept my grades up, worked hard, and came here." I said. "Which one is your boyfriend?" He asked making me look at him and laugh.  
He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
"None that would be like dating my brother if I dated one of them." She said. "Why aren't you traveling with girls? Wouldn't your boyfriend at home be angry?" He asked. "I have a friend that we're meeting up with She was buying a RV for us to stay in while we travel. And I don't have a boyfriend." I told him.  
He shook his head.   
"That I don't believe. A beautiful girl like you with no man." He said. I felt my face heat up at his words. I opened my mouth to reply when Zac came out holding onto a overly drunk James. "Hey bitch we better go. These morons are drinking themselves stupider." He said.   
I got up with a huff at how immature my friends are.  
"I'll lead you to a hotel." Drogo said, getting up himself. When I went to let him down he gave me a look that said to not argue so I kept my mouth closed.  
____

We arrived at a very homey hotel. Drogo walked inside with me and to the front desk. The man behind the desk looked up with a bright smile. "Ah Khal Drogo." He greeted. 'Khal?' What the heck is a khal?   
Drogo shook the mans hand. "I need three rooms for this young lady and her friends." He told the man. The man looked at me and then Drogo. The man who's name tag said. 'Illiroh' started to speaking in a different language that I have never heard before.  
Drogo looked at me and grinned making my heart flutter and my face heat up. He chuckled and turned to Illiroh and spoke in the same language. When he spoke that way it made his deep voice go deeper and let me tell you.   
It was sexy. Illiroh nodded and smiled at me kindly.  
He signed me in and handed me keys.  
"You have your own room my dear. Room 234. Two friends in the others. Rooms 235, and room 236." He said.  
I couldn't afford that.   
"I don't mind shareing a room and neither do they." I said. Drogo shook his head. "No. You wont." He said, handing a card to Illiroh.  
This is the second time he has paid for me.  
"I'm going to have to pay you back a lot now." I said. He chuckled and leaned closer to me making me go shy.  
"You can go on a date with me tomorrow." He said. I don't think I could turn any redder then I was right now. Probably making cherries jealous with out red I was.  
I shyly nodded.  
He nods and leaves.   
____

I got a shower and flopped onto the comfy queen sized bed, holding the towel to my body.  
I was going on a date tomorrow....  
I had a date tomorrow with a very strong and sexy man.  
I squealed and giggled like a littler girl.  
I couldn't wait!


End file.
